Wentworth: Jealousy
by Grimmster4life
Summary: Set during season four, Franky doesn't approve of Allie's attraction towards Bea, even if she totally gets where it's coming from.


I'd never really thought of myself as the jealous type. Whether that was because I'd never cared enough in the past to be jealous, or there was nobody hot enough to be jealous of, I didn't know. All I knew was that I hated being jealous. It had always seemed like a petty emotion to me, something else I'd never been fond of. Too bad all my boundaries went to hell after I met red. I swear, it's a good job I love her otherwise she wouldn't get away with half the shit she does.

It all started when I returned to Wentworth after my stay in the hospital. I swear, the first thing I was going to do when I was through those gates was kiss my girl. We'd tried to keep it on the down low at the beginning, but that honestly didn't last long. Between me drooling when she was working out and her following me into my bunk every night it didn't take H block a long time to figure it out. They were all very supportive, as I'd expected, and with their help it didn't take long until we were out to the whole prison. For a while we were followed by wolf whistles and cat calls, but eventually everyone just stopped caring.

Everything was going great until Kaz and her bloody crew turned up. Within a few weeks the tension between them reached its peak and they finally duked it out. I'm proud to say my girl came out on top, even if the fight did end prematurely. Kaz had just tackled Bea to the ground when she began wailing about Bea shopping them. She carried on screeching about her misguided theory until Red took control. She flipped both of them over and had Kaz pinned to the floor, an arm pressed firmly against her throat preventing her from retaliating. As calmly as possible, Bea explained how it really happened, she told Kaz about how the freak was the one to report her to the police after she had recorded one of their conversations.

It took a few seconds before she saw Kaz' body relax, she stopped struggling against Bea's hold and looked to the floor, a clear sign of submission. After a moment Bea rose from the floor, extending a hand to Kaz, who hastily accepted the offer. Before Kaz could regain her balance, Bea had her pinned to the nearest wall, whispering in her ear before she stepped back, allowing Kaz room to breathe. She stared straight at Kaz for a few moments, until the blonde gave a stiff nod in response. Bea proceeded to state that our crews would be stronger together and that, because Kaz had agreed, there would now be and alliance between us. Both Kaz and Red genuinely gave a shit about the women, it was nice to see somebody rule with good intentions for once, I just hoped this agreement didn't crash and burn.

I, however, only heard about these changes after the altercation. Whilst I was present for the fight, silently pleading for Bea to win, I had been significantly distracted during most of the event. Though I had intended to watch the fight, and step in if my girl needed help, fuck the rules, my intentions had been quickly derailed when I heard a whimper from beside me after Bea landed her first hit, temporarily knocking Kaz on her ass. I at least attempted to be subtle when I turned to see who had released the noise but I couldn't hide my shock at what I found.

When I turned, I found that it was Allie Novak who released the whimper, one of Kaz's closest allies. I expected her face to be covered with pain and sympathy for her friend, but what I saw was both amusing and disconcerting. Her eyes had darkened to a navy blue and her breathing was laboured in a rhythm I had become accustomed to, arousal. She was getting off on watching Bea go all top dog on Kaz, though I couldn't really blame her. Seeing Bea go ape shit on someone did all kinds of things to me, the ways her arms tensed and her shirts rode up showcasing perfectly toned muscles left me clenching my thighs together in anticipation.

However, just because I could relate to it, didn't mean I was going to put up with it. I'd seen this before after me and Red had gotten together. There was an odd groupie or two, who'd sit and give her puppy dog eyes from across the canteen. Then there was the gold diggers, they'd try to get in Bea's pants so they could stab her in the back to be top dog. Last but not least, were the flirts, and they were definitely the most irritating. On the few occasions that me and Bea weren't hanging off each other, some random inmate would swoop in and try to steal my spot. Bea, being as adorably oblivious as she is, didn't realise their intentions until I threatened to knock them on their ass for even going near her. Later on, after she'd finally realised the extent of my jealousy, Red would always love to tease me about it. This usually lead to me becoming impatient and attempting to take control, though she easily reversed our positions and her torture was bliss.

And that was the day I realised I was jealous over Bea Smith.


End file.
